


Lament

by SallyPejr



Series: very short tumblr prompts [15]
Category: Give the Devil His Due | S čerty nejsou žerty (1985)
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, You decide if it's friendship or romatic relationship
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Až na to peklo příjde, to bude takový problém...(inspirováno tumblr prompt od tiptoe39 – super sappy lines prompts)
Relationships: Janek & Petr Máchal, Janek/Petr Máchal
Series: very short tumblr prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520318
Kudos: 16





	Lament

**Author's Note:**

> tiptoe39 – super sappy lines prompts – 13: "The way I feel when I'm with you…"

„Z toho budou takový problémy," huhlá Janek do dlaní, zatímco Petr vedle něj se jen pobaveně usmívá.

„Ale nebudou," chlácholí ho Máchal s veselou.

„Ale budou!" ohradí se hned Janek a na chvíli zvedne hlavu, aby se na Petra mohl rozčíleně mračit. „To, jak se cítím, když jsem s tebou, jak mi je- Na to, kdyby přišli dole- To by byl takový problém! To mi čerti nemáme dovolený, mít tyhle – tyhle pocity!"

„Zas tak hrozný to nebude," povídá Petr, zatímco se natahuje, aby mohl vzít Janka kolem ramen. „Pokud vím, tak jsme oba s Luciferem zadobře, ne?"

„Zatím. A neříkej jeho jméno, nebo přilákáš jeho pozornost. Ještě toho tak," bručí Janek, ovšem ruku z ramen neshazuje. Spíš se o Petra víc opře, než že by se odkláněl. A přitom je to celá tahle náklonost vůči smrtelníkovi, co je oním obrovským problémem.

„To bude taková katastrofa. Degradují mě na potkana," hrozí se Janek.

„Kdybys nepřeháněl," usmívá se Petr. „Navíc to dole vždycky můžeš vysvětlovat jako pokus o svedení k hříchu a tak."

„To určitě," naježí se Janek. „Svádět k hříchu to nejnehříšnějšího chlapa, o kterém peklo ví. To mi tak budou věřit."

„Zas tak nehříšný nebudu, když jsem s peklem obchodoval a pořád jsem s nimi v kontaktu."

„Ale vše s dobrými úmysly, které nikdo nezvládl překroutit v náš prospěch!" hádá se Janek. „To bude _takový_ problém. Degradují mě na blechu. Přinejmenším," strachuje se.

A Petr se jen dál směje.


End file.
